


Love Before First Sight

by amageish



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday Party, But No Gay Panic or Anything, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, One-Sided Fukawa Toko/Togami Byakuya, Self-Esteem Issues, Toko Realizes She Likes Women For The First Time, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amageish/pseuds/amageish
Summary: Sayaka brings Toko to Makoto's birthday, where she meets his sister for the first time and doesn't understand her newfound nervousness.Contains references to various UTDP events.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Fukawa Touko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Love Before First Sight

Toko hadn’t intended on going to Makoto’s birthday party. They weren’t really friends - classmates, sure, but not especially close. However, she was invited and, more pressingly, Sayaka had appeared outside of her dorm room and wasn’t going to leave without Toko in tow.

To Toko, Sayaka was a friend, of sorts. She had begun reading Toko’s books at the recommendation of one of their fellow students. Toko had been less-than-supportive of this development, however, Sayaka persisted and ended up loving her writing. This caused a bit of a media stir, as the tabloids became obsessed with the bond between the cute public-facing idol and the recluse author. Toko thought of this as a scandal - the media taking pity on her, making a scandal out of an ugly girl spending time with the top idol of the nation - and Sayaka saw this as the media being invasively interested in her personal life; however, they were now, in all practical terms, friends.

Or at least close enough for it to not be a surprise when Sayaka drags her to Makoto’s birthday, so they can mutually stand in the corner awkwardly as Sayaka gushes about her newest new plan to win over the Ultimate Luck’s affections.

The party, however, contained a figure that Toko hadn't seen before and wasn't ready to encounter. A brunette stood in the distance, talking to a girl Toko vaguely recognized, and was consuming all of Toko’s attention. Being near her made her clammy hands even more than usual, her chest feel tight, and her breathing unsteady. These feelings should be reserved exclusively for when she’s around her Master! Clearly this is part of some grand conspiracy to mislead her down a wrong path in life...

“I d-don’t trust her.”

“What? You don’t trust who?”

“T-the brunette over there! Talking to the b-blonde.” Toko gestured. “She’s been s-staring at us… Her eyes are so… p-piercing.”

Sayaka blinked, confused by Toko's sudden interest in this girl. She turned to look over at them and the brunette promptly looked away. “Huh. I don’t recognize her either, but she’s talking to Kaede, so she can’t be that bad.”

“S-she’s talking to the pianist?!? This is c-clearly part of a propaganda mission. She’s going to f-find out how to use music to m-manipulate us. She’s already got my stomach turning i-in on itself and my hands shaking and my heart-”

“Do you think she’s cute?” Sayaka questioned.

“W-what? Why would you a-ask such a thing?”

“‘Cause I’m physic!” Sayaka smirked, earning a glare from Toko in the process. “Oh, well, I just figured you might… What you describe sounds like lovesickness?”

“N-nonsense! I am loyal to my Master. I would n-never fall for a ugly b-bitch like her. She’s c-clearly manipulating me!”

“From, like, across the room? While maintaining a full conversation with Kaede?”

“Y-yes! You know how this school w-works. She clearly has a talent. She’s the Ultimate Manipulator! The Ultimate Cupid! The Ultimate Witch!”

“Ultimate… Witch? Toko, I think you’ve been reading too many fantasy novels…”

“Don’t m-mock me! You know it’s possible. The newest class has a-an Ultimate Mage!”

“I, uh, think she’s just a stage magician, Toko… A really good one, mind you, but I don’t think that they would have scouted a witch… and if they did, then I’m fairly certain we would have heard about it?”

“Well, then h-how would you explain my feelings?”

“I, uh, think you have a crush on a cute girl?”

Toko was about to rebuke Sayaka’s idea as the preposterous claim it clearly is, but was instantly distracted. The brunette had seen them and she had begun to walk over to them…

“Oh, she’s coming over! Maybe you can make a move on her? I wouldn’t mind; I can always just go and talk to Makoto if you need to be left alone…” Sayaka quipped, wiggling her eyebrows at Toko.

Toko’s heart was about to beat out of her chest. It was a wonder she didn’t faint right then and there.

“Hello! I’m sorry, but I just had -”

“You f-foul witch! Y-you may have f-fooled Sayaka, but you c-can’t fool me!” Toko bellowed at the approaching woman.

“Um. What?” the brunette asked, staring confused at Toko.

Sayaka cleared her throat and began to speak, offering the new woman a handshake “Sorry about her; I think she’s just -”

“State your name and t-talent. Now!” demanded Toko.

“Uhhhhhhh. Komaru Naegi? No ultimate talent; I’m just Makoto’s sister. Pretty ordinary girl…”

Sayaka’s face brightened up at the chance to get in good with the Naegis. Toko’s face, however, wrinkled with confusion. Makoto’s… sister? No Ultimate Talent? This was impossible. There is no other explanation for her feelings. She was so nervous and panicked. Clearly this woman is the Ultimate Imposter. Toko had to stop her before she took over the world with her kindhearted smile and awkward charm!

“I d-don’t believe you… Tell me your t-true talent. NOW!” Toko demanded, as Sayaka mouthed an apology from behind her.

The girl who calls herself Komaru’s eyes light up with an air of mischief. “Well… If you must know… There is something I’m kind of Ultimate at.”

Toko was excited. She had uncovered the woman’s secrets! She had accomplished something. She had saved the world, really...

“I’m the Ultimate Sayaker! I’m sorry; I know this is tacky, but I had to come over and talk to you. I’m just such a big fan!” Komaru beamed excitedly, pushing past Toko to receive Sayaka’s handshake, before turning to face Toko. “I do love your work too, Toko; we could workshop a name for your fans if you want and I can be an Ultimate fan of yours too!”

Sayaka, laughed, and blushed. “It’s always a pleasure to meet my fans! I’m glad my music could have an impact on you, like your brother has had on me…”

Toko was furious. Clearly this was part of her propaganda scheme. She was already talking to the pianist, and now Sayaka? She was going to use music to take over the world. Sayaka will soon be putting in subliminal messaging about Komaru’s cute face and endearing hairstyle with a singular awkwardly standing-up hair. Then Toko’s novels will become all about her beautiful hands and chest and...

“I’m not done. I don’t t-trust you, Omaru. You won’t e-escape my watch. I will f-find out the t-tru-tru-tru”

*achoo*

Jack was excited. She wasn’t aware of what Toko had done, but the woman was standing in front of her, so clearly Toko had caught onto the truth like she had.

“Wowee. It’s Byakuya’s secret lover, right in the flesh! I can’t believe Ms Morose was the one to actually approach you, and with Blueberry no less,” Jack explained, gesturing at Sayaka. “So, what are we doing? Is it blackmail? I don’t want money, but I will take stories, photos, and maybe a kiss if the mood is right.”

Komaru and Sayaka wordlessly stared back at Jack. Sayaka spoke first, simply observing “Ah, hello Jack. This is Komaru! Makoto’s sister.”

Jack gasped. “Makoto’s sister? Wow, that is juicy. Byakuya having a secret tryst with not just any commoner, but the sibling of one of his closest friends? The scandal would be international headlines!”

Komaru was hopelessly lost, but figured she should clarify things. “I’m, uh, not Byakuya’s lover, Toko. Not even really into men… I’m just Makoto’s sister, you’re at Makoto’s birthday party, and I was in the midst of some fangirling over Sayaka, which I wouldn’t mind getting back to as I haven’t even been able to list my favourite singles yet...” Komaru pouted and Sayaka blushed again.

“First off, I’m not Toko. It’s Genocide Jack. Or Genocide Jill or Sho - I’m never been into labelling myself. Second off, I know you’re Byakuya’s lover. I have seen you greet him and let him into your house! I followed you around town afterward just to make sure and you later met up with him. In Public! I was going to confront you about it, but you entered an especially dusty bookstore with him, I sneezed, and then the author was back in charge...”

“Uh, yeah. That would be this house… He and Makoto sometimes hang out here after school, but Byakuya always gets here first, as Makoto’s kind of surrounded by… people who want his attention.” Komoaru turned her attention to Sayaka once more. “I am obviously a neutral party as Makoto’s sister, but you would make a wonderful sister-in-law Sayaka... I don’t know how he doesn’t get it; Monochrome Answer is so beautiful and, frankly, not even that subtle…”

“Well, thank you so much,” Sayaka said. “You’ll have to tell Makoto that later; ideally in front of me. But, for the moment… I think we can do Toko a favour… Jack, what exactly do you share with Toko?”

“Huh? We don't share memories, if that isn’t obvious. We share feelings though!”

“I knew you were going to say that!” Sayaka beamed.

“It’s cause you're psychic, isn’t it!” Komaru declared. “The idol with better intuition than the Ultimate Clairvoyant… It’s unfair that you’re put into a box like that…”

Sayaka blushed again. “I’ll let you in a secret as you’re such a good fan: I just have very good intuition, no actual physic powers. That said, I appreciate the compliments. Now, Jack… Toko was staring at Komaru and stammering about being bewitched by her. Suffice it to say: I think she has a crush. Can you confirm or deny this?”

“Of course we’d be into Dekomaru,” Jack declared, as Komaru winced at the unrequested new nickname. “Any one cute enough to be Byakuya’s secret lover is cute enough to be with me.”

“I’m not his secret lover! I just hang out with him and Makoto sometimes!”

“Right, sure, whatever you say. You’ve still got the looks to be his type though; I’d say you should make a move, but then I’d have to stalk you some more… I don’t know if I’d want to create more work for myself when I could just have Master to myself.”

“I don’t think it’s Komaru who needs to make a move, Jack. I think you should.” Sayaka said deviously.

“What? Do you think Master likes me? Do I have a chance?”

“No, sorry.” Sayaka said plainly, shutting down the discussion instantly. “I think that you have a chance with Komaru though! You clearly like her. Plus, if she’s an outspoken fan of Toko’s novels and my music, then you must have at least some things in common.”

“Oh… Well, you make a fair point!” Jack turns to Komaru. “Whadda say Dekomaru? Want to go on a date with yours truly?”

Komaru blinked. For a moment, Sayaka was worried she had messed up, but Komaru then excitedly nodded. “I-i’d love to! Gosh, a date with the Ultimate Writing Prodigy… What an exciting day for an ordinary girl like me.”

“Don’t worry, Dekomaru.” Jack said, grabbing her hand and beginning to drag her out of the door. “I’m going to show you the time of your life!” 

“Wait, right now? It’s Makoto’s birthday; shouldn’t we -”

“Geez, it’s always Makoto with you. What, do you have a brother complex or something?”

“B-brother complex? What? No! I just -”

“No need to fear! By the time I’m done with you, you won’t remember Big Mac’s name…”

And with that, Jack and Komaru were out the door and off on their first date.

“It feels good to do a good deed.” Sayaka said, smiling to herself. “Now, time to find Makoto…”

...

Toko came to confused. She was sitting on a bed in an unknown room, with the blonde from either - Kaede was it? - and a bluenette staring at her. 

“Oh!” the blonde chirped happily, if surprised. “Welcome back Toko! Sorry, I’m Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist, and this is my partner, Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective.” Shuichi blushed at her words and looked like he was about to say something, but Kaede cut him off. “We were just having a chat with Jack about her date…”

Date? Now Toko was confused. But, looking at Shuichi… he could be her type? He looks a bit too shy for her… If he took the hat off and gained some confidence, then he could maybe fit the bill, but for now… Hardly her type.

“L-look, I’m sorry Jack tried to m-make a pass on your boyfriend, but that isn’t my fault…”

Kaede suddenly wrapped her arms protectively around Shuichi in shock. “W-what? That isn’t what we were discussing. Jack hasn’t flirted with my sweetheart. Um, right, sweetheart?” Shuichi, beet red from the sudden act of physical affection, shook his head discreetly. 

Toko’s mind raced. Okay, so Jack wasn’t trying to date Shuichi… So… Kaede? She hadn’t known Jack - or her for that matter - was interested in women… But Sayaka had been saying she was attracted to the witch earlier… Maybe Kaede was here to help practice?

“O-oh. Well, was Jack making a p-pass on you? We are in a b-bedroom after all… I’m okay with it, but nothing more then k-kiss -”

“No, that’s wrong! You can’t kiss my girlfriend; you already have your own!” Shuichi declared, hugging Kaede back and causing the two to collapse backward in a slight cuddle pile. Well, I guess that at least confirms that he is able to speak… But, what, wait? Toko’s single...

Kaede sat up, blushing, having let go of Shuichi. “Look, Makoto just wanted us to have a conversation about your new relationship with his sister.” 

“My w-what?”

Shuichi sighed, sitting up as well. “They don’t share memories, Kaede…”

“Oh. Right! Sorry Toko. Also you called me Kaede again, sweetheart...” Kaede complained.

“Oh, um, Sorry sweetie... Anyway, Toko. You and Sayaka were speaking to Komaru before you turned into Jack, right? Well, that conversation ended with Jack and Komaru going out on a date.”

“I’m d-dating the witch? She enchanted Jack!?!?”

Kaede snickered at the witch line and proceeded to explain. “She’s not a witch, Toko. Jack had already met Komaru and developed feelings for her, so your nerves around her were just anxiety from a crush you didn’t realize you had. Which is an adorable first encounter story, by the way.”

Toko’s mind was slightly reeling. “So… What did Makoto w-want with me? He’s disgusted by his s-sister dating such an ugly b-bitch, isn’t he? He’s going to make us b-break up! My first girlfriend dumps me b-before I even learn she exists…”

“What?” Kaede replied. “No! First off, don’t put yourself down like that. Second off, Makoto just wanted us to make sure that Jack was committed to her and would respect her boundaries, as your relationship with Byakuya is…”

“Our unconventional love is n-none of your business!” Toko interrupted, inadvertently supplying Kaede with a word. “However, um, if the witch…”

“Komaru,” Shuichi corrected.

“If Komaru wants to b-be with me… Then I can put h-her first and h-her needs first.”

“Perfect!” Kaede said, standing up. “Thanks for humoring us and sorry for the misunderstandings. I’m sure you two will be a lovely couple.” Kaede grabbed Shuichi’s hand and the two left the bedroom.

Toko sighed… The birthday party has already rendered her exhausted and she had only been there herself for about half an hour. She walked out of the bedroom timidly, only to find the witch - er, Komaru - bouncing up to her.

“Hi Toko!”

“Hi K-komaru. I’m… s-sorry for calling you a witch.”

“Oh, it’s fine! I mean, the date made up for it, right? It’ll make a great story to tell at our wedding.”

“W-wedding? How m-much did you and Jack plan on your date?”

“Oh, uh, sorry. She made some comments which... Look, are you okay with this? I mean, you’re the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. Your books are required reading in my classes. I understand if you’d like to keep this between Jack and -”

“Omaru! S-stop it. I w-was going to ask if you were o-okay with it… I mean, I am nowhere n-near as pretty or fun as Jack is…”

“But you are! I mean, you literally have the same face... And we can still have lots of fun. Reading and writing together? I mean, I mostly read manga, but I’m sure we can trade works and expand our horizons."

“Manga? Yuck!” Toko declared, before noticing Komaru’s downcast reaction “Well, they’re not visual novels, so I c-can work with it. So, shall we go then?”

“What, now?”

“Y-yes! There is a bookstore across town. W-we could go together… if you want.”

Komaru smiled. “Two dates in one day! I could get used to this.”

The two, once again, left the party hand-in-hand.

...

“See? I set your sister up!” Sayaka proudly declared to Makoto. “My physic powers cover romance too.”

“Please.” Kyoko interjected, coldly, but clearly being facetious in some way. “It was going to happen one day regardless of your input.”

“Yeah! You just pushed them together. It means nothing.” Mukuro aggressively declared.

“I’m sure Komaru will thank you for it, Sayaka.” Makoto said, awkwardly acting as the mediator. “Maybe she’ll ask you to perform at their wedding. Now, Kyoko, mind helping me go get supplies for cake?”

As Makoto and Kyoko left, Sayaka leaned on Mukuro’s shoulder in awe. “He invited me to a wedding.”

“To his sister’s wedding,” Mukuro corrected.

“Oh, shut it. It’s still a sign of progress!” Sayaka declared.

…

“Has Toko always had a single hair standing up like that?” Rantaro asked, watching Toko and Komaru leave the party hand-in-hand.

“Huh?” Kaede replied. “I haven’t noticed.”

“I don’t think she used to..” Shuichi observed. “I’m guessing Komaru took her hair out of her braids during their date.”

“Well, it’s cute. I like it. Maybe I should get one… Seems like it’s the new trend.”

“Huh, really?” Kaede questioned, taking Shuichi’s hat and putting it on herself. “I haven’t noticed.”

Rantaro just smiles and sips his drink calmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first real work of fanfiction, so I hope you enjoyed it! I feel like it's partly just a series of reference jokes, but oh well! 
> 
> Tokomaru best pairing...


End file.
